redreductionfandomcom-20200214-history
Belpoel
Bel Peol is a Crimson Lord and one of the leaders of the Crimson Denizen organization Bal Masqué. Her title is "Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning" (or "Judge of Paradoxes" in other translations). As one of The Trinity of the Bal Masqué, formerly entitled as the "Strategist", she now change her position as the "Military Staff" instead of the old-fashioned one. She do not directly get involved into fight and confrontation but plans and strategize the battle plans for Bal Masque. Appearance She takes the form of a long haired woman clad in greyish dress. She has three golden eyes, but her right eye is covered by a patch, lost during the war of sealing the God of Creation. Personality A scheming character that would have no qualms in manipulating her unsuspecting subordinates and sending them off to die. Apparently she also has a gift for engendering loyalty in her subordinates, such as Vine, as she is capable of inspiring them to perform obviously dangerous tasks on her behalf. She normally maintains a cold and calculating composure when commanding the operations of Bal Masque. However, during rare occasions she acts flustered around Sakai Yuji/Sairei no Hebi, hinting at feelings towards the Mystes that go beyond loyalty. Her strategic skills are balanced by the power from her personal Treasure Tool, Tartaros, to bind enemies and cut off the cause and effect of enemies, including a Flame Haze's power. It can also teleport denizens and create a barrier. Background 'Ancient War' In far past, Snake of the Festival received many prayers from Denizens to create the world for themselves. He answers those wishes by launching the ritual to build a small bounded world called the which will be the living paradise for Denizens on the world. But the process required a great amount of human to complete, the ancient Flame Hazes, including Tis and Khamsin, intercepted and disturbed the ritual thus creating the massive distortion that backfired upon the body of Snake of the Festival and sealed him inside the rift between two worlds. In that moment, Bel Peol took out her right eye and sent it to him. This object is later known as the which act as the transmitter for the Snake to send his special Unrestricted Spell, Psalm of Grand Order, to his Priestess and perform the famous "Grand Order". 'Sovereign's Game' Bel Peol acted as the supervisor of the Sovereign's Game, the proxy war between Denizen's Organizations which drove some human to become Flame Hazes including Samuel Demantius. 'Great War' Bal Masqué was involved in the Great War as the support army but did not participated directly. Bel Peol and Hecate observed the activation of the pivot Unrestricted Spell of the Töten Glocke leader Asiz had. It was implied that Dantalion, during his stay at Seireiden, took a portion of the unfinished Psalm of Grand Order out with him and, unintentionaly, it reached Asiz who used it for his own desire (to create the "Descendant of Both Worlds"). Bel Peol intended to destroy the portion of her master's spell with Hecate's help but Alastor successfully annihilated both Asiz and his plan beforehand. Bal Masqué then left the battlefield without helping remnant of Töten Glocke, killing few talented Flame Haze like Karl Berwald in the progress. 'Master's Return' Bel Peol waits for the completion of the Psalm of Grand Order while leading the Bal Masqué, destroying potential enemies to pave a path for her master's return. When the last part is activated, a Mystes is chosen to be the suitable substitute for his temporal return. Bel Peol greets him and address him as "Snake of the Festival" Yūji Sakai as he requested and then she accompanied him to Seireiden. 'Second Great War' She accompanies her master and other Denizens through the Path of Pilgrimage, the road to the Snake's true body inside the rift. With Hecate's ability to link with her right eye, the group successfully locates and revives the body and Bel Peol gets her eye back. During the return, they fought Shana's group and she fails to save Sabrac who deny her assistance and perished. After they come back from the rift, Bal Masqué becomes victorious over Flame Haze Army and they moves to Misaki City to perform the ritual to create Xanadu. After their long yearned plan successes, Bel Peol uses Tartaros to separate the Snake of the Festival and Yūji. She along with other Denizens crosses to the newly created world. At the end of the novels, she kisses Yuji/Sairei no Hebi as a farewell. As the the only Trinity member left, she ordered Bal Masqué to disband and began to wander the world, waiting her master's next return indicating Bal Masqué will reestablish once again. Trivia *Her fighting with Wilhelmina is not consider canon due to anime's original ending. Mare's illusion may be count as canon, but not the real confrontation. *She is considered to be the Snake of the Festival's daughter and he calls her the lonely child, contrasting to her superior in commanding his organization and subordinates flawlessly. *Her name may be a variation of "Baal-Peor", the name of a Moabite god. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Crimson Lords Category:Bal Masqué Category:Crimson Realm Characters